


摄殓《黑金棺材》（七）

by Vicky_Carl



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Multi, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Carl/pseuds/Vicky_Carl
Summary: 今天的我终于开完了车，本体在LOFTER，搜索iMso.古月，欢迎来骚扰哦qwq
Relationships: 恋人
Kudos: 12





	摄殓《黑金棺材》（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的我终于开完了车，本体在LOFTER，搜索iMso.古月，欢迎来骚扰哦qwq

摄殓《黑金棺材》（七）  
吸血鬼约X富豪卡  
（血剑约X嬉命人卡）  
有大家喜闻乐见的交通工具qwq  
高产这么累，不求有人约稿，只求看官们可以多留几条评论，每一条评论都是对作者最大的支持哦⊙∀⊙！

《黑金棺材》（七）

“这，这是……我的血族烙印。”

虽然很多事不记得了，但是他自己法术的标记还是认得的。

黄玫瑰的清香扑面而来，混合十分具有侵略性的檀香，变得晦深莫测。

这个人的身上能有他以命相加的法术所留下的痕迹，肯定不会是一般的人，肯定和他的过去有什么重要的联系。

如果不是重要的人，伤了就伤了，根本不会有这样一个血族烙印留在手上。

这是只对一个人有作用的禁锢法术反噬，也是一个标记法术……他好像是给谁设置的来着？

他又陷入纠结，但突然脑子开始像一团浆糊一样发懵。他拽着的那只手上溢出的鲜血，似乎对他也有极大的吸引力。

天蓝色的眸子逐渐漫上血色，他将卡尔的手拽到嘴边，伸出冰凉湿软的红舌一点点卷去那诱人的鲜血。

黄玫瑰的清香在口腔中蔓延，血液的香甜让他不想再思考，只想要吸干眼前人身上的血。

结界悄然布下，这是只有两个人的空间。

传说数百年前的驱魔血族大战时期，有这样两个人，一位是血族的长老，另一位是驱魔协会的一队队长。

这是两个水火不容的阵营，这两个身份也是见面就得打的敌对关系，但是很难想象，他们之间发生了什么事情。

因为最后，在所有驱魔人的呼声下，驱魔队长以命封印这位血族长老，尽管那些人的要求是杀了血族长老。

以那些人的手段，血族长老一旦真的落到了他们手里，恐怕痛不欲生在前，灰飞烟灭在后。

与其永生不如轮回，倒不如用命赌一把。

“伊索·卡尔，你当真想好了？”篝火对面坐着的是一只狼人，深蓝色的皮毛末梢是鲜艳的血红色，他被称为感染者。

“嗯。”

“那……好吧，不过你能也帮我一把吗？”

“？”

“我家那位，也麻烦你帮下小忙了，教我一个足以让他睡上几百年的法术吧。”

“……好。”

“你打算封印约瑟夫多久？”

“……也许几百年吧。”

“不能让他睡着吗？”

“他会自己醒的，奈布。”

“唔，我家杰克睡了就会跟猪一样叫都叫不起来。”

“约瑟夫不一样，即使拜托梦之使者为他打造最真实的梦境，也困不住他，最多一天他就会破解梦境。”

“害，那更可以看出来他心里有你啊。”

“但现在我不要他心里有我，自己活着才对。”

“伊索，那你自己呢？”

“早都有人想除掉我了，那就顺他们的意，只要约瑟夫没事就好。”

催情药的药效发挥很快，尤其是当浓度变大以后更是令人神志不清。

掌心的疼痛减缓下去过后，只剩下体内无限的空虚，卡尔内心深处涌上的欲望告诉他，他渴望被触摸，被进入，被填满。

而面前，就有一个人。

视线是模糊的，但无妨，卡尔在对方惊异的眼神下坐起身一把将对方推倒在沙发上然后跨坐在对方身上。

乌黑的眼珠蒙上了一层晶亮的水雾和一层淡淡的情欲，卡尔微微蹙眉，直接俯身将薄唇贴到对方的唇上。

绵软的小舌灵活地探出，在吸血鬼的口腔里四处溜窜，索取着他想要的东西。

吸血鬼愣了片刻才反应过来，天性使他立刻反客为主，右手扣住卡尔的后脑勺加深这个吻，尖牙轻轻磨着对方的唇却很好地把控了力度没有咬破。

他只想要更多。

没有等吸血鬼动手，卡尔先脱了上衣和长裤，只剩一件薄薄的深蓝色衬衫，束发的素色皮筋被吸血鬼用尖利的指甲勾断，深棕色的发丝披在肩头，使白皙皮肤上的潮红更加明显。

这位罪魁祸首根本不知道自己血香的迷情效果会达到这种程度，不过既然美味都送上了门，他又有什么理由不享用呢？毕竟也睡了这么久了，没饿死都是他身体素质好。

吸血鬼双手灵活游走在卡尔的身体上，一只手来回揉捏他胸前的红果，另一只手绕到身后时不时捏一把那滑嫩有弹性的翘臀，从某种程度上满足了他内心的一些小癖好。

因为那气味的迷情效果，使卡尔的感官变得非常非常敏感，是平时的好几倍，任何一点细小的动作都能让他一阵颤栗。

收起尖锐的指甲，吸血鬼勾起一抹邪佞的笑容，终于在那饥渴已久的后穴探入一指轻轻搅弄。

内壁感觉痒痒的，特别期待什么东西的触碰，缓解这种搞得人心痒的感觉，对方冰凉的手指却让卡尔感觉不够，他需要更粗大的东西。

卡尔难耐地扭了扭腰，低头用虎牙扯开对方的腰带，隔着内裤轻柔舔弄那根硬热。

吸血鬼登时十分舒爽，不过还不够，他扶着卡尔起身脱下裤子，将那根早已抬起了头的粗大性器送入卡尔的小口中。

舌苔轻轻的摩挲着茎身，舌尖时不时在铃口打上几个圈，虽然不太熟练但这种青涩的技术也让吸血鬼极为满意，忍不住低声喘息。

身后的扩张还在继续，迷情气息的影响让手指的进出很快就变得不那么艰涩，逐渐响起令人淫靡心动的咕滋水声。

似乎是以前的习惯和性情，这位吸血鬼在情事方面异常温柔，也很耐心地照顾到了卡尔的方方面面，发现自己找到对方敏感点后便开始不断攻击那处，激得卡尔的腰肢不断颤抖。

他进入的也很轻柔，不过反倒是卡尔，直接挺腰将对方粗大的男根一口吃下，然后迫不及待地自己抽动起来。

吸血鬼见状轻笑一声，双手握住卡尔的腰肢，然后凑到对方耳边轻轻喷洒温热的气息。

“这么心急啊，一会儿……可别求饶哦~”吸血鬼戏谑地笑道，随后开始了激烈的抽插，不留余力地大进大出。

卡尔也没吝啬呻吟，吸血鬼更没保留气力，两人一同坠落这情欲的大海。

高速运动下摩擦生热，使卡尔的小穴滚烫的吓人，久了都有些红肿，不过看那嫣红的色泽和溢出的晶莹液体，却是只能更添几分色情。

“啊，啊……嗯唔……再，再快点啊……”

卡尔尽情呻吟着，似乎嫌对方太慢，给他的快感不够多，已经快想要上房揭瓦了。

“嗯？如你所愿。”吸血鬼挑了挑卡尔的下巴，在上面落下细细绵绵的吻后再次加快速度抽插，每一下进入都是齐根没入，而出来的动作之快将爱液带出，再次进入又完全堵回。

来来往往之间卡尔的小腹都甚至有些鼓起，液体一丝不漏地锁在他湿热的小穴里。

情欲是一个无底洞，总是让人流连忘返。终于做了将近一个多小时后，两人同时到达高潮一同释放出来。

在高潮的那一瞬间，吸血鬼的尖牙刺破卡尔颈间的皮肤品尝充斥情欲的甘甜血液。

毕竟，情欲之后的血液是最可口的啊。


End file.
